


Colors

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Color AU, F/M, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: The first thing to remember is that the reader is Oswald's dear cousin who is loved by both him and his mother, Gertrud.  And now?  Our dear reader's just realized that Victor is her soulmate after a fateful meeting at Oswald's home.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Kudos: 58





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> SOULMATE AU:  
> You're able to see colors, except blacks, whites, and greys. Your soulmate can see blacks, whites, and greys, but not colors. As soon as you two touch, you'll be able to see all colors. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> So I totally realized after I wrote this that Oswald might not have a cousin with the same variation as his last name, especially because his mothers is still in its native form, so let's just imagine for the sake of this one-shot that Oswald does have a cousin with the surname Cobblepot.

For as long as she could remember, [Your name] Cobblepot could only see colors. She was never able to see the colors her dear cousin was so fond of—blacks, whites, greys. She had to admit that she was a bit jealous over this—Oswald always spoke of how he fancied a black dress on a girl, but she couldn’t even tell you what black looked like. Sure, she knew what it was—but what was it, really? Did it compare to blues, reds, and yellows? Did it look like all the flowers and the blue sky? Hell, she didn’t even really know what white truly looked like. The clouds always looked funny to her—but, she guesses that was the entire point. That’s why she wanted to find her soulmate. If she found them, then she would see everything. All she had to do was touch them—their arm, their hand, anything. Then she would have her soulmate and she would be able to see the colors she wanted to know so badly. 

[Your name] nervously stood outside of her cousin’s door. His home was extravagant. And he had invited her over for supper. It was odd—the two had not done much face-to-face contact for some time. It was mostly texting and phone calls, to ease her poor aunt’s heart. Oswald’s mother was one of the sweetest women she knew—she wasn't about to make her worry about her, as well. She knew about Oswald’s life. She said nothing to Gertrud about it, but she still stayed out of it, just in case. [Your name] knocked on the door, looking towards the flower beds that were out in front. That would definitely be for his mother. They were lovely, however. 

Someone answered the door, almost immediately. [Your name] smiled when she realized it was her cousin. 

“Ozzie,” she grinned, moving in to give him a hug. He smiled and returned the hug, allowing her to come in as soon as they pulled away from each other. 

“Mother had to run out, so she won’t be joining us. I do hope that’s okay,” he said, shutting the door behind her when she came in.   
“Of course,” [Your name] smiled, looking around the house. It was decorated nicely. It always was. Oswald always had a taste for the nicer things in life, ever since the two of them were children. 

Oswald led her into the dining room, freezing up when a bald man was by the fireplace. Oswald clenched his jaw, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Zsasz. I told you not to come in today,” he said. 

The man known as “Zsasz” looked over and smirked a bit when he seen the two. “Important business,” he said, pausing a second to look at [Your name], “boss.”

Oswald looked at her and frowned. “I’m sorry. This will only take a moment, [Your nickname],” he said, seeing as [Your name] quickly shook her head.   
“Not a problem,” she said, taking a seat as Oswald offered it to her. Oswald limped over to Victor, glaring at him. 

“What is it?” he asked, causing Zsasz to tear his gaze from the woman to the man in front of him. 

“Hit list is finished,” he grinned, staring Oswald down. 

“You couldn’t have messaged me over the phone?” he asked, staring dumbfoundedly at the man.   
  
“Yes. I could have. But I came here instead,” he said, an unreadable expression on his face. He didn’t want to admit that he had a strong urge to show up at Oswald’s house instead of just messaging him like he should have. 

Oswald sighed and took a seat. “Let yourself out,” he told Victor. 

Victor rolled his eyes a bit and glanced towards [Your name] as he walked towards the door. 

“Are you Victor?” the girl’s voice stopped him in his place. He looked over at the woman, hearing Oswald groan out of annoyance. 

He smirked and turned to face her. “I am. And you are?”

“Oswald’s cousin,” she smiled, glancing towards her cousin as she said this. “He’s talked about you some. Said you dress in all black,” she let out a soft laugh. 

Victor felt his insides flutter. Wait—what? Yeah, he did. It was a weird fucking feeling and he hoped he wouldn’t feel it again. 

He rose an eyebrow. “Do you see blacks like Oswald?” he asked. 

[Your name] rose an eyebrow. She then shook her head. “No. I don’t,” she said, letting out a soft sigh. She then held her hand out to shake Victor’s. “It was nice meeting you, though. I don’t get to meet a lot of Oswald’s friends,” she smiled. 

Victor looked over at Oswald with a questionable expression. His face was in one of his hands, but his free one waved him on, a sigh escaping him. Victor then looked back at [Your name] and he hesitantly shook the woman’s hand. But it only took him a second to realize all the color he was able to see. He gripped onto [Your name]’s hand, tight enough to keep her from pulling away. He furrowed his eyebrows, seeing the woman’s eye color, her hair, the blue dress that adorned her body perfectly. He felt his heart beating in his throat. 

Victor suddenly let go, taking a step back. “I . . . I’ll come back later, boss,” Victor said, keeping his eyes on her for a moment before he quickly left, not knowing what to do with himself.

[Your name] watched him leave, a wave of disappointment flashing across her face before she looked towards everything around her. She looked at Oswald, her eyes wide. 

“No,” Oswald groaned, knowing that look. Victor was her soulmate. That’s the only explanation. 


End file.
